


Broken

by MeGrimlockKing



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGrimlockKing/pseuds/MeGrimlockKing
Summary: One night Sonya wakes up and thinks back to a time before her obsession and of the first man she loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Mortal Kombat work, and may very first fiction of an explicit nature. No proofreader so let me know if you see any major issues. I'm not sure how good it is, but sure to let me know what you think.

Sonya woke up with a start, panting and covered in sweat. She had had that dream again, the nightmare about him. Slowly making her way out if her bed and to her bathroom and began to splash water on her face. Taking a few deep breaths and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted, her nights had become restless ever since they had captured him. She had hoped his capture would help, if anything her nightmares had gotten worse. Running a damp hand through her disheveled hair and making her way back to her bedroom in her empty home. Looking out her window she noticed the rain that had started when she had gone to bed had started to pour down even heavier and was now accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning and clap of thunder.

“I hate the rain,” she mumbled to herself closing her eyes and placing her forehead against the cool glass of the window. 

Nights like tonight had a way of dragging up the past to the forefront of her mind.  
__________________________________

Sonya was getting ready to call it a night, she had a cup of hot tea clasped in her hands and was just trying to wind down after a stressful day. They had been working themselves ragged working with their informant to take down the Black Dragons and Sonya could feel that they were close.

Making herself comfortable on her couch she let out a deep sigh and finally felt herself begin to relax. But her moment of peace did not last long as a frantic banging came from the door of her apartment, almost causing her to spill her tea.

“Sonya! SONYA! PLEASE OPEN UP!” she heard a frantic shouts of a man's voice came from the other side of her door.

She recognized the voice immediately and felt her heart drop as she raced to the door. Quickly unclasping the locks on her door and flung it open and found a distraught and soaked Kano standing on her doorstep.

“Kano what's wrong?” she asked concerned as she ushered him into her home.

The man practically stumbled in and began to frantically make his way to the window began to look out into the street through the pouring rain as Sonya quickly locked the door again.

“They know, they know I've been talking,” he practically whimpered, and Sonya felt her stomach churn with worry.

Making her way over to him she placed her hands firmly but gently on his shoulders.

“It's okay, don't worry I'll call Jax he'll send some people the watch the apartment, you'll be safe here,” she told him calmly before making her way to her phone.

As she spoke on the phone with her superior officer Sonya never took her eyes off Kano. He never stopped pacing the room, running his hands nervously through his hair and beard, fidgeting and glancing out the window.

“Thanks Jax, I'll talk to you later,” she finished and hung up the phone “ We’ll have Special Forces around the block and throughout the building, you’ll be safe here,” she reassured him and she saw him visibly relax.

“Thank you Sonya,” he said making his way over to her and made his way over to her and wrapped her in tight hug “Thank you,” he reiterated in a voice barely above a whisper.

Sonya was taken aback by this sudden display of affection, it was not common for the rather gruff informant to act in such a manner, not like this at any rate.

“Okay, okay that's enough of that you're soaking wet,” she replied patting him gingerly on the back before pushing back gently.

“Right, sorry about that love,” he said somewhat abashed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“I told you I hate when you call me that,” she replied her face slightly flushed. “Go take a shower and get out of those wet clothes,” she told him turning away from him hoping to hide the color in her cheeks.

“You gonna lend me some of your clothes or would prefer me to walk around in the buff?” he teased her causing her to turn around and give him a look.

“Very funny, I have some sweatpants and t-shirts left over from basic that are way too big for me, they should fit you,” she replied in a monotone before turning to go and fetch the clothing.

Sonya knew that this sense of humor was Kano’s coping mechanism when he was nervous and didn't hold it against him. He was scared and fearing for his life and she could still hear in his voice when he spoke.

By the time she returned from her bedroom she could hear the sound of the shower running. She heard a knock at the door, grabbing her sidearm she made her way towards the sound and was about to check to see who it was when she heard the voice of Jax from the other side.

“Sonya open up it's me.” he called out from the other side.

She opened the door quickly and saw the large and imposing frame of her superior officer.

“Jax, glad to see you, are we all set?” she asked almost nervously casting glances down the hall.

“Don't worry we have officers patrolling the area and the building, no one's getting anywhere near here. Kano will be alright for tonight, but we may need to consider moving him to a safe house if they really have found him out,” he said seriously.

“That's good...you're sure he'll be safe here?”

“No Dragons are getting near this building, I'll see to it personally,” he reassured her.

“Thanks again Jax, Kano will be relieved to hear that,”

“How's he doin’ by the way?”

“He's shook up but I think he'll be fine after he gets a nights rest,” she said responded.

“Good to hear, hopefully with his help we'll finally be able to take down the Black Dragons, get some sleep, I'll stop by and check on you two in the morning,”

“Thanks again Jax,”

“Don't worry about it,” he said clapping her on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Sonya closed the door and latched the chain and locked the deadbolt. Walking over to the bathroom door and opened it a cracked and placed the clothes on the bathroom counter.

“Kano, clothes are on the counter,” she called over the sound of running water.

“Thanks love, you wanna join me?” he joked.

“Knock it off perv,” she chuckled back. “By the way Jax just stopped by, there are officers stationed in the building and around the block, you’ll be fine here tonight,” she could hear Kano audibly sigh with relief even over the sound of the water. She closed the door and went back the kitchen and was about to set about making another pot of tea.

The sound of the water stopped and there was silence and after a few minutes Sonya found herself slightly concerned that her guest had no come out yet. Making her way over to the door she knocked softly.

“Kano? Are you alright in there?”

There was a second of quiet where all she could hear were the sounds shaky breathing.

“Yeah...yeah, ripper...just give me a tic,” he responded shakily.

At this unconvincing response Sonya began to slowly open the door. When there was no objection she let the door swing open and there was a half dressed Kano slumped over the bathroom sink gripping the edges so violently his arms were shaking.

“Kano?”

Hearing his name he straightened himself and turned to face her with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

“All aces Sonya, really.”

“That’s bullshit, what exactly happened tonight?” she demanded sternly, knowing he voice was not exactly kind.

“Really Sonya I'm fine,” he answered pulling the t-shirt left for him over his head and gingerly pressing past her.

“Look, I know you're “Mister tough guy” but you're clearly rattled, and I want you to talk to me,” she said a little more gently as she watched him sit on her couch. He slouched over placing his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor with his hands wrapped around the back of his head, his right foot tapping up and down nervously as he let out a deep sigh.

“I really thought I was gonna die tonight…” he whispered not looking up from the floor.

Feeling herself soften she gingerly took a seat next to him and gently, and with some hesitation, placed her arm around his shoulder and pulled him over to her in an awkward side hug.

“Come on “Ya big bloke” talk to me,” she said poking a little fun at his accent causing him to chuckle somewhat reluctantly.

Sonya heard him take shaky breath before he leant into her embrace and she responded by gently rubbing his shoulder.

“They came to my apartment tonight, didn't think nothin’ of it at first but then they started talking funny and then Tremor showed up…” he stopped here for a moment and Sonya knew why.

Tremor was one of the Black Dragons top men, and was well known for his brutality and a fondness for personally dealing with traitors. Kano had said he had never met him personally, but the man's reputation preceded him and his appearing at your apartment late at night was not a good sign. 

“They told me I had to come with them, I asked why. That's when they started to act odd and I knew and I...I just panicked and I ran, jumped out my window,” he said the last part almost proudly. “Heard em’ shout “He knows” and they've been chasing me for last few hours, once I thought I'd given em’ the slip I came right here...you're the only one in the world I can trust Sonya,” he finished so quietly she almost didn't hear it. 

After a brief silence Sonya felt Kano’s calloused hand wrap itself gently around her own, and she pulled him closer. She knew that this was not what you would call standard procedure, but nothing about her and Kano’s relationship was standard. Pulling him flush against her she wrapped both arms around him and gently rubbed his back.

“You're doing the right thing Kano, We’ll keep you safe...I’ll keep you safe,” she said softly.

“I just keep thinking about all the things I've done and all the bad things I've let happen,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“But you've changed, your putting your life on the line trying to put things right, that takes a lot of strength Kano. I know you're scared right now but you're still trying to make it right,”

Slowly Kano pulled back from her embrace and gazed at her, smiling sadly. He gently cupped her face and softly stroked her cheek with a calloused thumb. Leaning into his touch Sonya closed her eyes and placed her hand over his.

“My sweet Sonya,” he spoke softly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She gave a small muffled sound of surprise but did not push him away. On the contrary she pulled him close and returned the kiss with fervor. She knew this wasn't proper conduct, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Soon the Black Dragons would be gone, Kano would no longer be an informant and then their relationship would be a non issue, but this train of thought was cut short when she felt herself getting pushed back on the couch.

Before he could continue however, she placed her hand on his chest, stopping his face inches from her own.

“Something wrong baby?” he asked brusquely.

“Nothing at all,” she replied with a smirk and quickly pushed him back so he was laying on the couch and she swiftly straddled his hips and saw him grinning for moment before grabbed the collar of his shirt and her lips crashed into his.

The heat between them built until Sonya felt Kano tongue brush against her lips and she allowed him entrance and they began a duel for dominance. After a moment Sonya broke the kiss once she felt a pair of strong hands grab and firmly squeeze her ass. Looking down at the man beneath with an arched eyebrow he simply waggled his brows at her, and she couldn't help a chuckle a little.

“A little eager?” she whispered softly in his ear as placing both hands on his shoulders as she ground agonizingly slow against the growing bulge in his pants. She smirked with satisfaction when she heard a small hiss of pleasure escaped his lips.

“I've had a long day baby, and besides,” he stopped and swiftly slipped one of hands in her pants and between her legs stroked her gently. “You're all hot and bothered too love,” he said huskily as Sonya let out a small groan of pleasure at the contact.

“Cocky bastard,” she responded playfully.

“Only with you baby,” he grinned leaning up to kiss her but she stopped him.

“Let’s get a little better situated before we ruin my couch, how about…” but she never finished as Kano quickly stood up still holding onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he carried her to her bedroom Kano slowly placed a trail of soft kisses from her jawline down her neck and onto her clavicle causing Sonya to let out and inadvertent giggle as the scruff of his beard tickled her as he showered her with affection.

Upon reaching their destination Sonya found herself rather roughly tossed onto her own bed. Grinning, she propped herself up on her elbows and blew a strand of hair out of her face as grinned up at her lover as he pulled his shirt off.

Grinning down at her he flexed his pectorals and once again waggled his eyebrows at her and Sonya had to fight hard to suppress a bout of laughter.

“I'm sorry,” she said covering her mouth with her hand and failing miserably to stop herself from letting out an undignified snort. “It's...it's just hard to take you seriously sometimes.”

“Well...we'll just have to do something about that won't we?” he responded sauntering slowly towards her.

As he leaned in Kano ran his hand along the inside of Sonya’s thigh and once again began to softly stroke her through pajama pants. When she let out a small gasp Kano captured her mouth his own and she draped her arms around his neck.

Sonya could feel her whole body begin to heat up under his almost cruelly slow ministrations as she hungrily kissed Kano and moved longingly into his touch and tried to pull him closer to her. Feeling the weight of the bed shift Kano laid down fully beside her and broke their kiss.

Sonya leaned forward, almost on instinct, to try and recapture his lips in hers but he had already moved off to the side of her and gave a light nip to ear whispering “Such a naughty girl,” before kissing her lightly on the cheek and slipping his hand under her panties and continued his work, his fingers slipping smoothly and deftly into her. 

“Kano…”she moaned quietly, as she felt the pressure in her build.

As if this was a cue Kano abruptly pulled his hand out of her pants. Sonya let out a small groan of displeasure as she opened her eyes to look up at him. Staring down at her with half lidded eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face he began to slowly lick the her juices off his fingers.

“Such a sweet girl,” he cooed at her, savoring her taste.

Letting out a small huff she propped herself back on her elbows and cast Kano an irritated look.

“Now don't look at me like that, we're just getting started,” he said shuffling over to her on his knees and gingerly hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of her pajama pants and panties before stopping. “Unless, of course...you'd prefer I stopped?” he asked in an almost mocking tone.

Her face flushed as she glared at him, “You're such a fucking tease, you know that?” she growled at him.

“You know you love it,” he grinned and with surprising speed he yanked her pants and underwear off in one swift motion.

Sonya let out a small yelp of surprise as her clothing was pulled off, closing her legs on reflex.

Tossing her clothes aside, Kano moved forward and gently placed his hands on her knees. At first Sonya considered not obliging but a quick look from Kano and with her own burning desire she relented, letting him spread her legs.

Lifting her right leg up he gently placed his lips on her calf before slowly leaving a trail of kisses and small nips down the inside of her thigh stopping periodically to mutter “Sweet girl, sweet, sweet girl,” until he finally reached her core. Sonya could feel his hot breath brush against her swollen lips causing her to quiver in anticipation.

Placing a soft kiss upon her lips before slipping in tongue between her folds, he was satisfied to hear Sonya let out a small moan of pleasure and she buried one of her hands in his hair and pressed his face deeper into her.

Sonya could feel Kano smirk as he slowly licked and sucked between her legs, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, this cocksure nature of his was a huge turn on for her. Sweat was starting to run down her brow and she could feel her face burning along with the rest of her body. She felt like she was on fire and she could feel herself almost begin to shake but when she felt him move onto her clitoris and began to suckle gently, she let out a rather loud gasp.

“FUCK!” she almost shouted before biting her lower lip and digging her nails into his scalp.

Letting out a small a whine she found her free hand under her own shirt unclasping her bra and began to touch herself. Grabbing and kneading her own breast she was now panting frantically pressing Kano’s face harder into herself.

She could feel the pressuring building once more and she could feel her hips press forward, almost against her own will, trying desperately and longingly to get more. Kano grabbed her by the hips and redoubled his efforts. But just as she was about to reach her climax Kano pulled away.

“no….please, Kano…” she pleaded, her hips bucking minutely a few times involuntarily, her whole body shaking.

“Don't worry love, I won't leave you wanting,” he told her, gently taking the hem of her shirt and lifting it up and pulling it over her head.

Now completely bare except for her unclasped bra hanging haphazardly off her shoulders she looked up at Kano who stared back at her doe eyed before gently reaching out and stroking her cheek.

“Good God you're beautiful,” he told her lovingly causing her blush to deepen if that was even at all possible.

Looking away, almost as if embarrassed by the comment, she finished removing her bra and tossed it across the room. While she was turned away she felt a hand cup her jaw and gently turned her.

“What's wrong love?”

“You know it makes me uncomfortable when you talk to me like that,” she mumbled more to herself than to him.

“But you'll let me talk dirty to you all I want?” he asked almost chuckling moving up so he was laying next to her. When she didn't answer this, he pulled her towards him so his chest was flush with her back and wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. “You're right love, you're right I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just sometimes when I see you I can't help myself...can you forgive me?” he spoke softly into her ear and giving her a quick squeeze from behind.

“Are we going do this or are you just going to sweet talk and tease me all night?” she asked, and although he couldn't see her face Kano could hear the smile in her voice.

“Anything you say love,” he grinned as he reached around cupping her breast with one hand and reaching down with the other and began to tease her once more. “Gotta get you warmed up again love,” he whispered to her before gently placing a bite on her neck. 

After a minute or so Sonya’s light panting and the fluid that coated his fingers gave Kano his cue. Removing his hands he gently turned her over and repositioned himself between her legs and pulled his pants down freeing his straining member.

As he leant down over her Sonya slowly reach down and gently wrapped her fingers around him and slowly guided him into her. She felt herself tighten around him as he let out a small groan.

“Hmmm, I never get tired of how good you feel,” he growled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Sonya wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove himself deeper into her. Moving slowly he thrust and ground causing the the pressure in her abdomen to build. Grasping the sides of his head she pulled him from the crook of her neck and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling his forehead against her own.

Slowly his thrusts grew faster and less restrained, his careful attentions became less focused and more frantic. His breath cooled the sweat on her neck as the heat between them grew. Sonya could tell he was close and she found herself on the cusp as well.

“Kano...Kano I…” she panted but stopped when she felt the soft stroke of thumb on her cheek.

“I know baby, I know...I'm gonna get you there...gonna make you quiver and shake,” he growled roughly as he dragged his teeth across her neck before redoubling his efforts.

But his voice had been what finally had broken her and sent her over the edge. She clenched around him and dug her nails into his back as she tried desperately, almost frantically to pull him closer to her. Letting herself go she moaned and mewled as waves of heat and pleasure coursed through her body. 

When she felt him spill into her he seized for a moment before giving a few final pumps of his hips before he let out a shaky breath. Collapsing slightly he propped himself up on his elbows shakily before rolling of to her side and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Still breathing heavily Sonya tucked her head under his chin and curled up against him. She felt his hand bury itself in her hair as a soft kiss was placed on the top of her head.

“I love you Kano,”

“Love you too baby,”

_______________________________

It was less than a week later Kano showed his true colors. He lead them into a trap, dozens of agents had been injured or killed. Years of work had been for nothing and had just stood there laughing at her as her teammates and partner were slaughtered. His words as he left her tied up in that warehouse still rang clear in her mind even more than two decades later.

“Don't take it personal baby, it's just good business.”

Sonya still wondered why he had left her alive, part of her had wanted to believe at the time that he had actually care for her somewhere deep down in that shriveled chestnut of a heart of his. But now she didn't know if he had done it because he had thought it was crueler to let her live or if it had been he thought so little of her that didn't care enough to finish her off. 

“I suppose it doesn't matter now,” she mumbled staring bleary eyed out into the rain.

It still hurt her, even after so many years. He had manipulated and used them, he had used her and she had fallen for it. But the worst part was there was still a piece of her that longed to have that man back. She had fallen for a man that did exist and never would.

Sony drove her fist into the wall and let out a small grunt of pain and frustration, her tears now falling freely and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. There was silence except for the sound of rain pattering against the window and the occasional boom of thunder.

“I really hate the rain,” she sobbed quietly, thinking of the first man she had loved, a man who had never been.


End file.
